


Picking Up The Pieces

by Daisyith



Category: formula 1 - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, break-up, picking up the pieces, upset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: When Kimi breaks Sebastian's heart, Jenson is the one left picking up the pieces. But can he do it when he's still in love with Sebastian?





	

Jenson swept his thumb under Sebastian's red-rimmed eye, gathering the fallen tears,

"It's alright Seb..." He whispered softly, his hand gently cupping Sebastian's cheek. It was warm under his touch, damp from the emotion lining his cheeks, "Come 'ere..." He said, lifting his arm up and patting the space next to him. Instantly, Sebastian shuffled closer, leaning heavily against Jenson's body. Here, Jenson could smell the lingering scent of alcohol on Sebastian's clothes, on his breath. He buried his head against Jenson's shoulder, snuffling softly. His blonde curls tickled at Jenson's chin but he didn't care. Instead, he rested his hand firmly against Sebastian's back and rubbed what he hoped were soothing circles. He let Sebastian sob against his shirt, undoubtedly leaving a damp patch in his wake. 

Jenson hated seeing Sebastian like this. He had received a phone call, the sun having long set. It wasn't unusual to hear from Sebastian, the two had a close friendship from being on the grid together for so many years. And even after parting from the sport, Jenson had kept in touch. But never before, had the phone call been a very drunk Sebastian asking for his help. Naturally, he dropped everything (his whole evening of planned television watching) and hurried to the bar Sebastian had been drinking at, thankful that he was in the same country. 

"He doesn't deserve you Seb, you're better off without him." Jenson soothed. When he'd arrived, he'd found Sebastian clinging to the bar stool, barely able to remain upright. He'd wobbled as he stood to greet Jenson, smiling weakly through the tears. Jenson had listened to Sebastian spilling his heart, confessing how Kimi had stolen his heart and torn in two. Jenson noted the way his fingers had curled into fists as an anger coursed through his body. How dare anybody hurt his Sebastian. At that moment in time, and still now, he hated Kimi for everything he'd put the poor German through, for leaving Jenson to pick up the pieces.

Sebastian lifted his head, peering at Jenson through his big, blue eyes, "Do you think?" He asked, his words slurred and his voice broken.

"I don't think, I know." Jenson explained, confidently. He hated to admit it but when Sebastian had told him of Kimi, there had been an unexplainable jealousy that washed over him. There had been a time when Jenson had wished for Sebastian to more than just a close friend. But he'd thought that time has long since gone. Perhaps not... Jenson shook his head, this was not the time or place to be thinking about such a thing.

He held Sebastian tight, long into the early hours of the morning. The pile of tissues on Jenson's floor had grown considerably, now forming a small mountain. He whispered comforting words into Sebastian's ear, rubbed his back as he cried and handed him numerous amounts of tea - tea makes everything better, right? Eventually, with a few broken sobs Sebastian's tears had stopped. He found his eyelids heavy, a yawn breaking from his parted lips. It had been at that point that Jenson suggested some sleep,

"Come on Seb, let's get you to bed." Jenson said, gently poking Sebastian's arm.

"Not tired." Sebastian answered stubbornly. Truthfully, he was just comfortable in Jenson's arms as they curled together on the sofa. He didn't want to move. As soon as he'd finished speaking, his body betrayed him and his mouth opened in yet another yawn.

"Yeah?" Jenson asked amused, one eyebrow raised.

Sebastian sighed and pulled himself into a sitting position, "Fine. Maybe I am." He said after a moment. His whole body ached, he felt physically and emotionally warn out.

Jenson smiled, standing from the sofa before offering his hand to Sebastian, "You can have my bed tonight." He said, helping Sebastian up. His hand travelled to Sebastian's lower back as he supported him up the stairs. Despite him sobering slightly, Jenson was still worried that Sebastian would stumble on the stairs. Once in Jenson's bedroom, he cursed for having left it in such a messy state. The covers were thrown back, dirty clothes discarded to the floor. But Sebastian didn't seem to care, instead he collapsed onto the bed without even removing his shoes. Jenson smiled fondly before stepping forwards and carefully working Sebastian's shoes off his feet. He was about to leave, to spend the night on the sofa when he felt calloused fingers slip around his wrist.

"Don't." Sebastian said, words slightly muffled where he'd landed face first against the pillow, "Stay with me." 

It an instruction rather than a question. Jenson nodded, removing his own trainers and jeans before climbing into the bed beside Sebastian. Of course he couldn't leave him, the poor man needed a friend. As soon as he'd pulled the covers around him, Jenson felt Sebastian move and rest against his chest. Instinctively, he slipped one hand around Sebastian's waist and held him tight.

"Is this alright?" Sebastian asked sleepily, looking up at Jenson through long eyelashes.

Jenson smiled, fingers brushing away the few strands of hair that had fallen in front of Sebastian's eyes, "Course. Now try and get some sleep, it'll all feel better in the morning."

There was a slight shuffle before Sebastian deemed himself comfortable enough to fall asleep. They settled into a companionable silence, neither needing to say anything. Just as Jenson was about to fall asleep, Sebastian's voice broke through the quiet. It was a sleepy mumble but Jenson could just understand the words,

"I love you Jenson..."

Jenson froze. Had he heard that right? But his eyes were closed, his breathing even. Sebastian was fast asleep. Had Jenson imagined it? Was he just hearing what he wanted? It was just the alcohol talking, making Sebastian say things he didn't mean and making Jenson hear things that weren't said. Right?


End file.
